Always Closer
by Carnival of Sorts
Summary: Ruby Rose had been without her mother for almost six years, never truly knowing why. An enigma named Ozpin offers answers and a whole new world, one she has always been destined for. The world of the Assassins. Slightly futuristic AU with Assassins Creed elements. T for violence and language.


_AN: __So this would be my first fic, first time I've written anything in a long while actually. I have high hopes that ye will all enjoy it, and even higher ones that your reviews will help me grow as a writer. Without further ado then..._

* * *

Ruby Rose was content in her solitude, slowly leafing through the scrap-book resting in her hands as she lay on her small, aging bed. There were five others like it squeezed into the room, clothes and personal effects littered about the place. The low ceiling and small window served only to give the illusion that it was even more cramped than it already was. It was dingy but it was home. _For now at least, _she mused. The other kids who lived here were out of sight for now, probably grouped around the ancient, battered television in the common room. She would go to join them in a while, the day before had seen enough of their presence. Sure, she loved being around her friends and chattering nonsense with the others she shared her residence with, but the fifteen year old was fond of the silence too, be it reading her books in peace or daydreaming away in her own head.

Here the peace the girl found was in the collection of photos she pored over, taking in the details and using them to fill in the gaps in her memories as best she could, days out, days in, nights watching movies, the good times ... her mother. This book held every photo Ruby had managed to find of their time together, a desperate bid to make sure she never truly went away. The photographic reminders could never truly bring her mother back, Ruby knew that, but they were a comfort all the same, something to cheer her up, something to hold on to.

Ruby was using this time alone as a visit from her mom, a celebration of sorts. The teenager had only turned fifteen yesterday, spending the day with the kids around her and enjoying life. _They did a great job with what they had_, she mused, _a small party can bring so much joy to the place._ The celebrations her make-shift family had put together could at best be described as charming. The decorations were haphazard and the cake looked like it had been in the oven for about twenty minutes more than planned; but it was the thought that counted and everyone had looked so happy for her. It was all she had wanted at that moment, a family.

Today though she had a visit from her real family in the form of the photobook. _Thanks for coming mom. It meant a lot. _Ruby thought as she slid the book back into her little wooden locker. She couldn't place it but Ruby had a good feeling about the day ahead, things were going to go her way. The pyjamaed girl allowed a grin to work its way into her lips as she lifted herself from the mattress, returning to her usual chipper self. _I wonder are there any cookies left in the kitchen. _The teen was already planning the treats demise as she slipped into her clothes for the day, a simple pair of baggy blue jeans and a red hoodie. Her allowance didn't exactly grant her access to the most fashionable clothing in the world but as long as she was comfortable and could move freely, it was all she could ask for. A pair of black boots completed the look as she glanced into the mirror, reaching around to make sure her hood draped down her back just the way she liked. _It's gonna be my day_, the smile her reflection beamed back only reinforcing the idea.

* * *

_Ramsey...Risinger...Ro- _"Ah, here we have it. Ruby Rose. Lovely girl I assure you but can be... difficult to handle sometimes." The young lady turned as she double checked the file she had pulled up on the holographic screen in her hands. "Nothing malicious of course, just – energetic - would be the word I suppose." She flashed an unsure smile across the desk to the couple sitting there. Silence greeted her, the pair looking thoroughly immovable and unwilling to engage in small talk.

She shifted her focus back to her scroll and with a deft hand motion waved the document across the small office where it appeared suspended in the glass panel on the wall for the three occupants of the room to see. The strange pair swiveled to better view Ruby Rose's life. A smirk pulled its way across the male's face as he breathed out two words, as light and ghostly as his movements _"silver eyes..."_, gazing at the image of a young girl hovering before them. Text accompanied it:

_Name: Ruby Rose_

_D.O.B.: 17th Sep. 2032 (Age: 15)_

_Birth Mother: Summer Rose (Deceased)_

_Birth Father: Montgomery Xiao Long (Status Unknown)_

_Adoption Status: Remains in group care._

The notes went on and on with specifics of her history and heritage but the first page seemed to be enough for the couple. "That's her" spoke the female visitor for the first time, a sense of sureness permeating her voice as if to dare the care worker to defy her opinion. "Indeed. May we see her?" inquired the male, his rolling words and peering eyes carrying a thousand interpretations with them in contrast to his partner.

A _*ping* _sounded from the device on the desk and as the worker inspected it's cause, a warm smile expanded across her features. _Excellent_ she thought to herself, _simply excellent. _"Well seeing as your clearance has just gone through then yes. Yes you may. Oh Ruby is going to be so excited. Not many her age get this chance you know?" She had descended to babbling, an obvious lift in her mood at the prospect of one of her charges returning to a normal life. _No, to say not many would be inaccurate, practically no one got this chance at fifteen. _

She blinked. _People usually want young kids to raise, not moody teenagers to send off in a few years time. Ruby has just gotten the one-in-a-million draw. _The smile twitched on her face and fell slightly as her thoughts flowed on. _And who specifically requests a particular child? At fifteen? Something is going on here that wasn't being said._

She stood from her desk with a nervousness that hadn't been there before, a slight hitch in her voice. "Now if you will just give me a while to notify her and let her get ready, then we can go and meet our lovely Ruby." The pair nodded their approval almost in sync with a mesmerizing grace as the official made to leave. The door slid open as she approached it, their eyes following her as she turned to move down the hallway. The smile was still plastered across her face, but wavering in its certainty now as connotations wound themselves around her thoughts. _Too perfect. Too certain. These people are not looking to raise a child._

* * *

_Six Years Ago_

The downtown market was one of the few places left in the city where the open air could be enjoyed. The relative lack of the glass and metal obelisks they called skyscrapers made the sky seem closer somehow, more accessible. Odours both alluring and repulsive spread their way around the locals and their stalls as they hawked their goods to whoever was about. Food, tools, knick-knacks, anything and everything passed through the hands of these small time merchants; most of it - it seemed - behind the stalls and away from prying eyes. The vendors lined the sides of the square as the sun beat down, the usual hum and chatter settling over the bazaar-like gathering.

Nine year-old Ruby loved everything about it. She knew the claustrophobic feel of the rest of the city would return when they went home to their apartment, but for now she felt like she could simply jump and take to the open skies. A few enthusiastic hops had a voice floating down to her. "Ruby dear what _are _you up to?" "I'm trying to flllyyyy!" the little girl keened back to her companion, fully confident in her ability to take off. Her hopping had stopped as she looked up to her mother, Summer Rose, whose gentle titter at her daughter fluttered through the air. Her white summer dress reflecting the high sun brilliantly, in striking contrast to the shock of black hair peeking out from beneath a similarly brilliant hood. The choppy, layered locks leading to red tips framed a round face glowing with the joy of watching her child skip about in freedom. The necklace her one piece of jewelry, supporting the silver, stylized "A" resting just above her bosom.

The pair was approaching what looked to be a small confectionery stall tucked between a rug merchant and a jewelers. "You'll fly someday Ruby, but today how about you stay down here we get you a little treat? A cookie maybe?" The child's eyes exploded in enthusiasm as her little mouth hung open. "Coooookkkkiiieeee" she drawled as she's tried to pull her mother ever closer to the small pastry shop. "Always the cookies." Summer chimed in resignation, keeping the little red dress of Ruby in constant sight as they made their way through the crowd.

Three minutes and a few lien coins later and they were perched on a bench watching the fountain bubble away in the middle of the market. Ruby gnawing away on an oversized double chocolate cookie. "And what do you have to say for yourself my little rose?" Summer teased as she tickled at Ruby's side. The little girl unleashed a fit of giggles as she resisted her mothers efforts to pin her down, eventually escaping to stand up on the seat and peck Summer on the cheek. "Thank you mommy..." But mommy had frozen.

"Ruby. Go play with the goldfish on the other side of the fountain will you?" her mother's breath hitching as she whispered commands through gritted teeth.

"Are you coming too?"

"No Ruby I can't, you'll have to go play by yourself." Summer's eyes scanned the crowd, one spot in particular. "And you can't come back to me until I tell you to okay? Will you do this for mommy?"

"Okay, if you say so." the nine year-old looked worried but wouldn't go against her mothers will. She made to step down from the bench but was stopped by arms squeezing her tightly.

"I love you Ruby, it's going to be okay." The mother gazed into her offspring's eyes, a tear making its way down her cheek. "Now go." She gently pushed the child away and watched her run off around the fountain to find her fish friends. Summer stood and turned to face the crowd, eyes ever watchful of its inhabitants. Quickly tapping away on her scroll before putting it back in her clutch. Her eyes closed, hands wringing. She exhaled.

* * *

Ruby tried to stay true to her mother's command and wait for her. Twenty minutes was a long time though, even with her fishies. And there seemed to be a big crowd gathered around something in the far corner of the square. _Maybe it's that magician again! _Her natural sense of adventure took over as she made her way to the circle of people, her small legs moving with surprising speed as she flitted around the adults blocking her path. _I hope he does the bunny trick. I love the bunny trick! _She had reaching the start of the crowd and was having to squeeze between the grown-ups. _Maybe mom will let me get a bunny so I can do my own tricks. _Nearly at the centre._ But I'll need a big hat too. And gloves. _Just a few rows from the front. _I'll call the bunny Edgar and h-._

The little girl had reached the eye of the storm. The throngs of people surrounding a centre of silence. Seven men lay on the ground, not moving save for the odd twitch. _Where's the magic show._ Ruby looked around the mess in confusion, the reality not hitting her. A figure in the middle of the men lay stock still sprawled across the cobble, a large gash ruining what were once beautiful features, the red tips in her hair now accompanied by crimson patches of a darker nature. A gaping slash across her neck. A pierce in her thigh. Bruises forming along her slender right arm. That perfect white dress, now red.

Ruby screamed.

* * *

_Present Day_

Ruby swung her legs nervously beneath her as she waited in the living room, where a table with two chairs on either side had been arranged for her meeting. The kids had been cleared out to other areas of the house so now the teen sat alone on one of the plastic seats that seemed to have been ripped straight from a classroom, despite much preferring to take to one of the fabric couches or wing-back chairs.

She had thought today would be a good day, now it had the ability to either be amazing or tortuous. Lara, the worker they lived with, had given her just fifteen minutes to prepare after revealing the news of the two visitors and telling her to wear her "nice" clothes. A red pinafore dress found at the bottom of her closet had been deemed serviceable, accompanied by a white rose hairclip to pin back her unruly fringe. Nothing could pin back her nerves though as she sat there waiting, her hands clasping each other for any sort of grip on proceedings.

_What if they don't like me? Why would they like me? I'll have to put on a show won't I? Oh god why can't this be a normal day. _The swinging of her legs had picked up pace. _Okay, a show, I can do that. Be impressive. Show them what you can be. _Her head was moving at a million miles a minute. _What's a good intro? _The door of the living room was eased open.

Ruby immediately leapt to her feet, whizzing around the table to shake the hands of the incoming couple before they could even properly see her. "Hello, I'm Ruby. Very nice to meet you. How was your day?" She had almost swung the arms off of the guests before moving on. "Here let me get that for you!" She made to pull out the chairs for the visitors, only to trip over the table leg in the process, sending her small frame flying. "Ruby Rose sit down this instant!" yapped Lara, breaking her usual sweetness. Ruby saw the look in her eyes begging her not to mess this up.

_Fuck. I've made an idiot of myself now. They'll never want me. _Ruby picked herself off of the ground apologetically and made her way to her chair, plopping down opposite the now seated couple without her usual gusto. She slowly peered up to observe the mood of the visitors, expecting horror or disgust at her antics. What she found was different.

The woman's eyes caught her first. A piercing look that Ruby felt turn her to stone inside, disapprovement shooting from every feature. Her mouth pursed, nostrils flaring slightly. Those bright-green eyes peering over thin rimmed glasses, stabbing the young girl with every shift of focus. Blonde locks wound their way down to a considerable bust, being barely contained by a white shirt and black corset. _Note 1: Do not mess with her. _Ruby gulped she switched attention to the man.

He was an altogether ... _different... _character. Appearing anywhere between his early twenties and late forties, his scraggly grey hair capped a youthful face. Tiny opaque spectacles rested on his nose, looking more ornamental than anything as they didn't seem to approach his eyes at all. Those eyes, they peered at Ruby as if trying to see inside her, trying to understand her, there was no menace, but there was something in them that the girl could not place. Something normal eyes didn't have. Breaking eye contact and moving her focus down she noted a thick green turtle-neck bunched under his chin, covered by a rather dashing black waistcoat and jacket. _An odd mix,_ thought Ruby,_ but it suits an odd man._

Finally the awkward silence that had been building was broken as the man leaned back, wrapping his arm behind his chair, eyes ever fixed on the mortified teen across from him. "Ruby Rose" he spoke, he took his time over the words, as if mulling them over, deciding if they fit this girl in front of him. "That's me" she replied weakly, still upset from her introduction and wary of the ire of the female still staring at her. The man reached into his waistcoat pocket and slid something small across the table. "I'm Ozpin, and this is Glynda," he motioned to his partner, as Ruby picked up the object he had passed her. It was a coin, not a lien coin, it was a currency she couldn't identify but she reckoned it must be quite old. She flipped it over and saw the symbol on the back. She recognised it straight away from her childhood, her mothers necklace, bits around the apartment, seals on letters. The stylized "A". She gasped and looked up as Ozpin made to continue. "We were friends of your mother, Ruby."


End file.
